virgo_vs_the_zodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
Medusa is said to be Algol's mother and a woman turned into a beast due to her unparalleled beauty. Medusa's stare can turn anyone into stone and her powers are passed down in the family line, as Algol also holds that mysterious power within her. Medusa is mentioned in Chapter 5, the Seametery, when Algol and Spica are alone in the inn preparing to sleep. Algol suggests that they should play a game, which results in Algol telling the story of Medusa, which in that moment is not revealed to be her mother yet. In Chapter 6, while Virgo rests in the Holy Asylum, Algol manages to kill Perseus after acquiring all the Star Cores necessary to undo the spell she put on him, turning him into a stone. Algol reveals then that Medusa is her mother. Algol had transformed Perseus into stone and she wanted him to suffer at first, but she then says that now it is his time to die and for her to get her revenge for the death of her mother and that he wouldn't stay locked in time anymore. Algol's speech about Medusa: "This is the story of Medusa Medusa used to be a pretty lady, very very pretty. She had lots of suitors. She was tall and had long pink hair! Many would fall in love with her just by looking at her pretty face! Although she was nothing more than a pretty maiden, her beauty brought on the envy of the gods. They were filled with anger. "How could such a beautiful lady exist?" They said. "It's just unnatural!" So they took away her beauty, just like that! Her pristine face and graceful long hair were transformed into that of a horrible beast. Twisted into something so horrifying one would question their own eyesight upon seeing her, perceiving nothing but a blur. It was so gruesome that, just by looking at Medusa's face, you would turn into stone. Isn't Medusa so pitiful? She was, at least! The petrifying woman is now long gone and dead, killed by a knight called Perseus. He knew that by performing such a feat, he would be revered as a hero. So he found a way to get close to her. He went through her daughter. He used Medusa daughter to get closer to her. And with his silver sword, he chopped off her head in a single swipe. Her daughter was enraged. She dropped her mask. Few people know this, but Medusa's petrifying powers are passed down the family line. And so, Perseus was turned to stone by Medusa's daughter. Right there, frozen into a statue. The world remembers him as a hero. But he never got the chance to hear his praises. He has been locked in that timeline since then, frozen and guarded from the passage of time itself... Carrying his own curse for having dared to kill Medusa. That's why I must shatter the Star Cores of the Brightest Stars. If I could undo that curse, even if only for a moment... Maybe Perseus could finally get what he deserves."